Finesse
Finesse is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. Publication history Finesse first appeared in Avengers Academy #1 (June 2010) and was created by Christos Gage and Mike McKone. She appeared as a regular character in the series through its final issue #39 (Jan 2013). Fictional character biography Finesse's past is one not all too clear, as her parents were once criminals who trained under Taskmaster, her abilities as an polymath manifested at a young age which stunted her emotional growth and social abilities, making her very unsociable at times. She was approached by Norman Osborn and accepted his offer, and in fact was a willing participant in his test, only making her better while giving Osborn what he wanted. Heroic Age Finesse is recruited into the Avengers Academy along with five other students who have been affected by Osborn.1 Finesse blackmails Quicksilver into training her the way Magneto trained him.2 She figures out that she may, in fact, be the genetic daughter of Taskmaster, but due to his position during Dark Reign all possible evidence has been deleted or sealed. They have a confrontation but no straight answer as the information of his "Photographic reflexes" overwrites his actual memories so he can't remember the previous day, let alone the year she was born, but knows it's a possibility. After a sparring session, so Taskmaster can remember her movements at least knowing she's possibly his child, they part ways.3 In a possible future it is shown that Finesse and Reptil have married, had a daughter and gotten divorced. It is revealed that she has lost her memory as well and only remembers things on movements. She divorced Reptil due to this as it was causing an emotional strain on both of them and their daughter and knew that having a child puts their child at risk of the same thing happening to them as her and her father.4 Finesse became friends with X-23 due to their lack of emotion.5 Finesse also stood by X-23 when she opposed the X-Men locking their students on the Academy grounds during the Avengers vs. X-Men storyline.6 However, their friendship took a turn for the worse when Jeremy Briggs tried to release a superhuman cure. After Briggs took out X-23 and tried to acid burn her, Finesse grabs X-23's arms and fatally stabs Briggs in the radial and femoral arteries, making him bleed to death.7 X-23 first thought she killed him, but when she finds out it was Finesse, she was furious. X-23 agrees to keep Finesse's secret, but declares they are no longer friends, upsetting Finesse. The faculty promotes the students, and Finesse immediately hits the databanks to test out her new security clearance, loading beta files.8 She is still with the Academy and is undisturbed by Reptil and X-23's mysterious disappearance caused by Arcade.9 Finesse is featured in the four-part series called 'Infinity: The Hunt'. A friendly competition between various schools for super-powered teenagers turns serious when intergalactic terrorist Thanos targets all of Earth's young super-beings. Finesse's new classmate 'Crimson' is murdered in the initial attack. The various schools work together to survive and bring the attack back to Thanos' forces.10 Finesse later appears in the pages of Avengers Undercover where she and Striker visit Hazmat in the S.H.I.E.L.D. detention center after Hazmat apparently killed Arcade. Powers and abilities Finesse has been a polymath since the age of five, which means she can learn a vast amount of knowledge at an accelerated rate - anything from languages, varied skills, fighting techniques, etc. Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Avengers Members